Cuentos
by Angex-ly
Summary: Era tan aburrido estar ahí, lo sabia, no debían hacerlo...


_Había una vez, un reino, en el cual nunca fue una mejor bendición el simple pero significante hecho de vivir en el, ya que, aunque lloviera casi todos los días del año, y mas aun que el cielo estuviera siempre nublado, ya que el sol que más brillaba en aquel reino era nada mas ni nada menos que la muy querida princesa heredera, quien para su pueblo era su más valiosa posesión que defenderían incluso con sus vidas, si tuvieran que seguirla hasta el fin del mundo, por su princesa lo harían…  
_

_En efecto, la princesa, era una persona muy buena con todos, especialmente con los niños, le fascinaba todo lo relacionado con la magia, además de creer fielmente en la existencia de entes mágicos, lo que le daba cierto aire de misterio y magia. Sin embargo la princesa en esos momentos atravesaba por lo que seria un problema más con los que lidiar en su vida de heredera al trono de su padre, el rey. La princesa hace un año había perdido a su padre, y por lo consecuente alguien tenia que suceder al trono del reino; la linda princesa cejona ahora contaba con la edad para ser desposada; su futuro marido debía tomar la responsabilidad de asumir el mandato de su pueblo y por lo tanto el monarca general de aquella nación._

_Para su pesar, la corte real había acordado quien seria el sucesor al trono del difunto rey, padre de la rubia princesita, motivo por el cual ella se encontraba nerviosa ya que dentro de pocas horas conocería al príncipe con el cual se casaría y con ello sellaría una alianza entre ambos reinos, asumiendo así el cargo de reina._

_Luego de una discusión con sus doncellas y también consigo misma, la no malhablada princesa estaba a punto de tener un shock o peor aun un derrame cerebral ya que el príncipe y futuro consorte suyo se encontraba en el salón aledaño del palacio en el que se encontraba. La ceremonia prenupcial estaba a punto de celebrarse y ella seria el centro de atención de dicha reunión que se supone que cambiaria no solo su vida sino la de un reino mismo. _

_Muy cerca de aquella habitación, en el gran salón del palacio real, en la que se encontraba la princesa toda hecha un manojo de nervios, se hallaba un joven de muy buen porte, además de una refinada figura y poseedor de un rostro impecable por el que caían con mucha gracia algunos de sus cabellos rubios como si fuesen agraciados rizos de oro, los cuales eran sujetados cuidadosamente por un fino moño de terciopelo rojo en la parte de su nuca a modo de evitar que mas flequillos ocultaran su bellos ojos azules, que competían en cuanto a profundidad y belleza con el cielo._

_Serás una bella y esplendida reina,- le susurraba aquel príncipe francés, causándole un notorio sonrojo a la ahora intimidada princesa justo momentos después de que aquella reunión hubiese concluido y por fin estaban solos. En esos instantes Arthur se veía tan lindo con esa coloración que se asomaba a su pálida piel, no pudo responder ante el osado comentario, limitándose solamente a sonreír nerviosamente mostrando fielmente como se sentía en ese claro momento de tensión que casi nunca en su vida había llegado a sentir…_

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la calmada mañana se torno en noche y esta con el pasar de las horas volvió a mostrar un cálido sol que indicaba el inicio de algo nuevo, no sin quitarle su mero esplendor ya que el momento en que se realizaría la ceremonia oficial de la boda, entre los que, ese mismo instante de darse si, pasarían a ser la cabeza del reino, asumiendo la corona real del reino franco-sajona_

_La princesa, lucia ante todos su gran belleza; Arthur en esos momentos demostraba un gran dominio sobre si mismo, era un hecho que al aceptar a Francis como su marido lo había echo inmensamente feliz, pero aun consideraba una responsabilidad muy grande el tener que asumir la responsabilidad de ser la reina; en cambio Francis, quien días anteriores estaba mas que incomodo al tener que casarse con alguien desconocido y además con la obligación de que con esa boda se llevaría a cabo una alianza que su reino necesitaba… ,en fin pensaba que solo su reino valía la pena para sacrificar su felicidad; pero cuando conoció a quien seria su reina todo lo que hubo pensado antes se deshizo como si de arte de magia se tratase; valía muchísimo más que la pena , no no , era como un regalo del destino por esos momentos en los que pensó que sacrificaría su felicidad por el bien de su pueblo, a primera vista se había enamorado de Arthur, todo de él lo había cautivado tiernamente, su manera huraña de comportarse, su carácter tsudere, su amabilidad, sobre todo la manera de hablarle, aunque no podía dejar atrás su hermosura reflejada en sus bellos ojos esmeralda tan profundos que al momento de verlos se perdió en lo más hondo de su pensamientos que en ese mágico segundo le brindaron una cálida bienvenida, además de esas bellas esmeraldas que la princesa tenia por ojos, las facciones tan finas de la cara de Arthur no se quedaban atrás, su cara tan jovial revelaba un infinito misterio junto con su límpida mirada soberana en juego con sus cejas rubias un tanto peculiares, daban a conocer con una simple y fugaz mirada, quien era Arthur Kirkland._

_En el momento decisivo de dicha boda que se celebraba, ambos jóvenes, que en nombre de su respectiva nación y de ellos mismos estaba dispuestos a confirmar esa alianza matrimonial que los comprometerían no solo en cuerpo alma y mente sino que también que uniría sus vidas y las de su gente, significando tanto para el pueblo y para ellos el inicio de una feliz y esperada alianza…_

* * *

Lo tomo entre sus manos y lo leyó, no evitando una pequeña risa que se le escapaba de vez en cuando; cuando parecía que había terminado con su lectura tomo entre sus manos aquel pequeño pero útil aparato y comenzó a continuar lo que su vecino había estado haciendo en secreto en esos instantes antes de arrebatárselo

* * *

_Cuando de pronto algo suspendió esos momentos de supuesta paz en la boda esa que se celebraba_

_-hahahahahahahaha me opongo a esa boda! _

_La gente miraba al personaje que se presento con una pose sumamente heroica_

_-he venido a salvar a la princesa de su cruel destino, el príncipe ese que tienen delante de sus ojos es el malvado dragón de una cueva de por ahí! Y por eso he venido de muy lejos como el héroe que soy para rescatar a la dulce princesa de ser engañada por esta franchute rana, digo dragón malvado hahahahahhahahahaha_

_La princesa al escuchar las palabras de aquel heroico caballero corrió a los brazos del héroe buscaba su protección ante el seudoprincipe que esos momentos se transformo a su verdadera forma horripilante y amenazaba destruir todo ese lugar al estirar sus alas enormísimas_

_-tu eres mi héroe- se escucho que decía Arthie a su ahora fiel protector dedicándole una mirada de real admiración, RESPETO y cariño mientras que al feo renacuajo engendro una con un profundo desprecio y decepción…_

* * *

En un momento de rapidez le sustrajo al menor lo que este antes le había quitado por unos momentos…

* * *

_Fue en esa mirada de profundo desprecio, cuando Arthur se dio cuenta de la fascinante e intensa mirada de aquella criatura fantástica, que parecía haber salido sus más maravillosos cuentos que le encantaba siempre leer, sus ojos eran impresionantemente azules, confundirlos con el cielo por su resplandor era inevitable, mientras su cuerpo lucia bellamente sus doradas escamas que resplandecían cual sol en un hermoso atardecer. Para cuando por fin pudo volver a la realidad luego de haberse quedado deslumbrado por el místico dragón que en esos instantes extendía sus alas majestuosamente en señal de reto hacia el caballero que le trataba arrebatar a su doncella de su propia felicidad. _

_Fue cuando de pronto Arthur haciendo un rápido pero muy delicado movimiento, se deshizo del molesto agarre –abraso- de aquel que decía ser su héroe, para quedarse parado justo al frente del dragón retador, al cual se le quedó viendo unos minutos ya que Alfred,_ -el supuesto caballero- _le gritaba amenazante de que no se atreviera a ponerle las manos encima a su princesa, el cual haciendo caso omiso a lo dicho por el angloparlante, se acerco aun mas a la criatura dorada, quien lo tomó delicadamente con unas de sus doradas garras, tratando de no lastimarlo, para después con un leve agitar de alas y sin causar menor molestia de su amada alzar ligeramente el vuelo, lejos del alcance de aquel que minutos antes bufaba en contra de la felicidad de la pareja y ahora se encontraban surcando los cielos camino a su felicidad…_


End file.
